Events
Overview HC Factions currently has three main server events -- the Temple/King of the Hill, the Evil Mine and Dynos Castle-- with more coming soon. The arena has been included in the last map, and the developers are working hard to push it out as soon as possible. The Temple/King of the Hill The Temple is currently located at the cords X:-300, Z:500, which is south-west of the Spawn in the Warzone.'' '' The icon on the dynmap has not yet been updated. From the HC Factions website: : King of the Hill was designed as a competitive area for players to fight over. Capturing the hill is done by holding the top area of the temple for 30 minutes without leaving the area. If you die or leave the area at any time, the timer will restart. : King of the Hill has deathban DISABLED, meaning you can die there and you will instantly respawn. However, be aware that you will still take power loss. As a result, be prepared to /f home and defend your land if you think your power will drop below claimed land. : Rewards are a random number of diamonds, random amount of XP, and an item from the loot table. The Evil Mine The Evil Mine is a mine located at X:-200, Z:-300, and it is filled with many mob spawners including endermen, blazes and all normal mobs. These mobs do 300% more damage, and only take 50% damage, so it is highly recomended that you bring many pots. At the bottom of the mine, there are 2 loot chests randomly filled with various loot, the loot ranges from protection armor to enderpearls. Also, all ores there will regenerate after a certain amount of time, making it highly valuable for mining. Dyno's Castle Dyno's castle is an event located at X:330, Z:-670. The castle was developed mainly by the faction Dyno (hence the name). Dyno's castle is filled with a lot of obstacles, in which the majority of them are parkour related. Dyno's castle also has various mobs including Blazes, Spider, Skeletons, and Zombies. All mobs do 300% damage and take 50% damage. Recommended items and gear: *Diamond armour, (Iron armour works, but you are much more prone to dying.) *Health and Fire Resistance potions *Ender Pearls *Extra inventory space for loot Arena In the arena, one faction challenges another via a server command. The two factions are teleported to the arena with a sertain PVP loadout, and then they fight to the death. Loadouts: *Diamond: **A set of diamond armor. *Archer: **Full leather armor and a power III bow, for instant one-hit-kills on one another. *Iron: **A set of iron armor. *Multiclass: **You are by default wearing diamond, but you can also choose between leather and gold armor. *Diamond Potions: **A set of diamond armor and a full inventory of potions. *Multiclass Potions **All three armors and a full inventory of potions. Ban/Noban: When challenging an opponent, you have the ability to select whether the match should be a deathban match or not. If not, the match will cost 20 coins per person and there will be no reward. If so, the match will be free and there will be assorted rewards for killing the other. Future Server Events The HC Factions admins are always brainstorming new ways to make the server more fun, and they are therefore planning server events for the future. From the HC Factions website: : Capture Points: Gain faction wide bonuses for securing certain points around the world.